


A Quiet Morning

by Ace_of_All_Trades



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just some nice, soft Logince for the soul.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_All_Trades/pseuds/Ace_of_All_Trades
Summary: Logan = sweepy boiRoman = sweet boyfwiend





	A Quiet Morning

Logan hadn't been expecting to wake up to the sun shining in his face and the sounds of birds chirping. He barely even remembered falling asleep. And yet here he was, laying underneath fluffy blankets and making quiet sounds of protest at the light shining in his eyes.

He blinked as the light was diminished, turned into a soft red glow by curtains now filtering the sunlight.

"Roman?" Logan squinted at the figure standing in front of the curtains, who had a tray of food in hand.

"You fell asleep at your desk last night," Roman explained, answering the question Logan hadn't yet asked. "I figured you'd be more comfortable in here." 

Logan nodded softly, settling back into the blankets. He was amazed at how the voice of the normally very loud Side was always able to get so quiet and comforting.

Roman sat the tray down on his bedside table, sitting on the bed beside Logan. "I brought you some breakfast, you wanna eat it?"

Logan let out another sleepy whine in response, reaching out and tugging gently on Roman's arm. Logan hadn't realized the night before how tired he was, and the soft bed persuaded some deep part of his mind to not leave the comfort of the blankets.

Roman chuckled quietly at Logan's reaction, laying down beneath the blankets next to him as Logan practically clinged to him, wrapping his arms securely around Roman's waist. Roman smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Logan's shoulders, planting a kiss on the top of his nerd's head as Logan buried his head into Roman's chest.

It wasn't long after that the two fell back asleep, the soft warmth and slow breathing of each other being the only things that mattered in their worlds that morning. 


End file.
